Love Is Complicated
by RozaAndDimkasDhampirDaughter
Summary: It's the last year of high school for Kagome Higurashi and Ranma Saotome. But as events unfold, complications arise. Things may never be the same between the two, and worse, they may lose what they hold dearest. Rated for language and reference later on.
1. The Beginning

Kagome Higurashi ran her fingers nervously through her long raven colored hair. Her best friend Sango had overheard a conversation between Kagome's boyfriend, Ranma Saotome and his friend Miroku, Sango's boyfriend. "I heard it all!" Sango gushed, making no attempt at hiding her excitement.

"Ranma said that he's going to propose to you on your date on Saturday!" her face lit up as she spoke, unaware of how much she'd just startled her best friend. The thought of what Sango had just announced scared Kagome. Sure, she and Ranma had been dating for at least four and a half months, but just the thought of getting engaged was intimidating. Kagome did love Ranma; there was no denying that. But still, she was only eighteen.

For once, Kagome was grateful for her best friend's infamous big mouth. It would have been a nice surprise, but Kagome wasn't sure if she could have handled it if she hadn't known ahead of time. Kagome sighed. She'd known Ranma since she was 12. Now they were both seniors in high school and needless to say a lot had changed in six years. But Kagome was happy with those changes.

Even though the couple had a few problems in the past, ranging from Ranma's ever-jealous ex-girlfriend, to yelling matches over stupid things; which Kagome usually won. Kagome looked at the small alarm clock in her room. It read 8:20. _Crap!_ Kagome thought, giving herself an once-over in the full-length mirror, making sure her uniform was straight and perfect.

Kagome arrived at her school, Rikano High School, right on time but she _had_ jogged halfway to school. As she entered the school's courtyard, she found Ranma standing right in front of her. He looked exactly like she remembered: blue-gray eyes that stared adoringly at her, black hair in a pigtail, and his Chinese style apparel. Perfect.

"Hey, baby." he greeted her, and then kissed Kagome on the cheek. "Hey." Kagome responded softly, her earlier conversation with Sango still lingering in her mind. Just then, Ranma's ex-girlfriend, Kikyou, clad in a tight T-shirt and low-riding jeans, walked up to Ranma and hugged him from behind. "Hey you," she cooed, "I missed you over the break." A little attention from other girls usually didn't bother Kagome, but this happened every day. Kagome was sick of it.

"Get off of my boyfriend, Kinky-ho." she growled. Kikyou released Ranma and walked up to Kagome, her brown eyes flashing dangerously. "What did you call me?" she hissed. "Kinky-ho." Kagome repeated coolly. "My name is Kikyou!" the girl screamed, and then stomped away. Kagome just rolled her hazel eyes.

"I'm getting really sick of her." Ranma said. Kagome nodded then added, "She really needs to move on." Kagome laughed a little. "And to think, I thought you still like her." Ranma smiled at his girlfriend. "Why would I want her when I have you?" Kagome giggled. Ranma laughed a little too, and then kissed Kagome on the lips. After a few seconds, the bell rang overhead and the two broke apart and laughed at the terrible timing. Then they both went inside for their first class.

The couple reached their first class and took their seats near the front, right next to each other. That was when they noticed an unfamiliar girl standing in front of the class, looking around awkwardly. She had long purple hair and appeared to be a foreigner. Chinese maybe.

As the tardy bell rang, their teacher, Mr. Maki came in and stood in front of the class, next to the girl. "We have a new student today," he said motioning to the girl, "This is Shampoo." The girl raised her hand and waved. "Ohayo." she said, smiling. "Ohayo." responded a few people. "She's hot." Sango's boyfriend, Miroku said. Sango elbowed him in the ribs.

Mr. Maki looked at his seating chart. "Ranma," he said, "raise your hand." Ranma did as he was told. The teacher turned to Shampoo. "Sit next to Ranma, Shampoo." he said. Without a word, Shampoo picked up her binder, walked across the room, and settled in the seat next to Ranma.

Being her normal friendly self, Kagome leaned forward and smiled at Shampoo. The Amazon ignored her. Noticing this, Ranma cleared his throat and then said, "So what class do you have next?" Shampoo opened her binder and handed Ranma her class schedule. Ranma examined the paper. "Hey, you have all the same classes as me." he commented. "That good." Shampoo said. "Shampoo need to be shown around." She smiled as she said this. Kagome noted that the new girl's English sucked.

The first class came and went. As Kagome was leaving with Ranma, Shampoo came up quickly behind him and grabbed him by the arm then said sweetly, "Shampoo not know where to go. Show Shampoo where to go." Without letting Ranma respond, Shampoo pulled Ranma into the crowded hallway. Kagome sighed and went to look for Sango.

A few seconds after she entered the hallway, she saw Miroku and Sango walking together. She speed up her walk a little, then stopped as she saw Miroku reach for Sango's butt. Kagome put her head in her hand. She mentally counted down and waited for the telltale sound of Miroku going headfirst into the nearest locker. "Damn _hentai_!" Sango yelled.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at Miroku's stupidity. Just then she felt two arms wrap around her waist. It was Ryoga, a clueless guy who'd been crushing on her for years. He couldn't take a hint. "Hi Kagome," he said, "Did that Saotome ditch you for-" Ryoga was cut off as Kagome delivered a fierce uppercut to his chin. Ryoga backed away, rubbing the spot where she'd hit him.

Kagome walked over to the water fountain with an evil plan in mind. "Hey Ryoga," she said, "Come here." Ryoga did as he was commanded and stood behind Kagome. "Are you thirsty, Ryoga?" Kagome asked. It took Ryoga a moment to get what she was asking. "Uh…yeah." he finally responded. Kagome smiled. "Good." she said, turning the water faucet towards Ryoga, spraying him with cold water. Angry squealing came from the black piglet at Kagome's feet. "That better?" she asked. Angrier squealing.

Kagome just smiled and proceeded down the hall. As Kagome entered her next class, she saw Shampoo sitting on Ranma's desk and flirting shamelessly. _She's new here and she has the guts to act like that?_ Kagome thought. She was getting pissed off now, this girl was not only rude, and she had no sense of right from wrong. She went to go confront her, when she bumped into someone. "Oh, _gomen_." she said, and then looked up to see who it was. Who she saw made her freeze. He was hot. He had the most beautiful bright amber eyes, long silver hair that fell all the way down his back and the cutest dog-ears on top of his head.

"I-Inuyasha." Kagome managed to say. Even before she'd started dating Ranma, Kagome had always had a crush on Inuyasha. What Kagome didn't know was Inuyasha had liked Kagome for a long time, too. "Excuse me." Kagome said, nervously moving past Inuyasha and taking her seat next to Ranma. Inuyasha's dog-ears fell flat against his head. He'd always been jealous of Ranma. And ever since he'd started dating the girl he wanted, those feelings of anger had grown.

Kagome marched across the room, anger clearly written on her features. The new girl, who was unaware of Kagome's presence, kept talking loudly. It was clear Ranma was uncomfortable but being a nice guy, didn't tell Shampoo off. Kagome, however, wasn't so patient


	2. Problems

"Hey you!" Kagome shouted, inadvertently attracting most of the classroom's attention. Sensing danger, Sango stepped behind Kagome to back her up and to stay out of the way of her wrath, because she knew when her friend got mad, she could really let a person have it.

The Chinese girl got off of Ranma's desk and walked up to Kagome. "What you want?" she asked bitterly. "Stop hitting on my boyfriend." Kagome snapped, her anger clear. Shampoo took a step turned to Ranma and said, "This girl you date?" Before Ranma could answer, Kagome answered, "Uh, yeah." she said it as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

Shampoo turned back to her, and then began to cry. "Why you be so mean to Shampoo?" she sobbed. Ranma was watching quietly, knowing better than to mess with his girlfriend when she's mad.

"I'm not being mean," Kagome said, trying and failing to stay calm. "you just can't be all over my boyfriend like that." Shampoo began to get angry. " I no see why is problem. Shampoo only be friendly." Kagome crossed her arms across her chest. Then in a mocking voice that imitated the new girl's all too well said, "Shampoo need to stop being such a slut!"

The room suddenly became silent, save for the Amazon girl's sobbing. As the bell rang, Shampoo pushed her way out of the room, pushing the teacher into the door on her way out. "Hey!" she yelled. But the Amazon girl was already out of sight.

There was now loud conversation in the room, mostly about what had just happened. "Settle down." said the teacher, then began to take attendance. "Hibiki, Ryoga." No response. "Hibiki, Ryoga." she repeated, louder this time. "I think he lost his way." Kagome said. A few people snickered. Ryoga was well known for having absolutely no sense of direction. The teacher just rolled her eyes.

About 10 minutes later, there was a loud crash, followed by a squeal. Curious, the students all stood up and propped the door open to see for themselves what was going on. Kagome, who was standing at the front, saw a small black piglet and...the Amazon girl. She was trying desperately to grab Ryoga and probably make him her pet.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Shampoo lunged at the piglet, but he dodged, then stuck his tiny pink tongue out at her. Shampoo growled. Kagome saw the Amazon lunge at the piglet again, but she didn't get to see what happened next since the teacher stepped in front of the mob and yelled, "Back inside all of you!"

There was a collective groan, and the students slowly went back inside.

At the end of the day, Kagome could do nothing but stare at the clock. Each passing minute seemed to drag longer than they usually did. Today of all days, Friday. The day prior to the date when Ranma would propose to her.

Kagome groaned. _When is this day going to end?_ Finally, the last bell rang and Kagome quickly gathered her things and went to walk with Ranma. An awkward silence hung in the air between the two.

Kagome was the first to speak when they were at the opening of the courtyard to the street. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." she said. "Yeah." Ranma replied quietly. After a short kiss, the two went their opposite ways down the street.

--

Kagome paced nervously in the kitchen, glancing at the clock on the wall every few seconds. Her date with Ranma was in half an hour. Kagome once again assessed her outfit, hair and make-up, she looked great.

Still, she'd never been so nervous in her life. Kagome sighed. _But what would Mama say?_ She wondered, fearful of her strict mother's wrath. She shook her head. _I love him, that's all that matters. _

--

Ranma sighed._ What if she's says no, what am I supposed to do?_ He picked up the small red velvet box on his desk, and then sighed._ I'm sure she'll say yes. But all I can do is trust her and hope for the best. _He stood up, and then started down the stairs. His father stopped him half way.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Genma asked. Ranma rolled his eyes; they'd had a long conversation about his proposal to Kagome the previous night.

"Of course I am." Ranma said, trying to move further down the stairs. But his father would still not let him pass. "What makes you say that?" his father shot. Ranma groaned and looked at the ceiling. He turned his gaze back to his father, and said, "Because I love her, of course."

Just then, Ranma realized his father was holding something behind his back. Ranma leaned forward in an attempt to see what it was, but he couldn't see it. Genma sighed and said, "If you insist." he held up a bucket of cold water. Without giving Ranma time to dodge, he poured the water on him.

The cold water shocked the boy-turned girl. Sudden realization hit Ranma and anger welled up. He hated his curse. "Damn you!" Ranma yelled, now in his girl form. Genma said nothing. In a fury, Ranma ran back upstairs.

After reverting back from girl-type, and changing his wet clothes, Ranma checked the time. 1:30. The date was supposed to begin at one, thirty minutes ago. "Damn, I'm late!" he yelled and rushed out the door. _Kagome's gonna kill me._ He thought. _Damn that old man for making me late!_

* * *

Thank you everyone for the reviews, faves and so on, you guys are the best! New chap coming fairly soon. ≈^_^≈

~Inu-chan


End file.
